With the development of Internet technology, virtualization technology has been widely used. Libvirt software is virtualization software that is widely used to manage virtual machine and virtualization function, such as a creation/closure of a virtual machine, a hot migration of the virtual machine, a hot plugging of the virtual central processing unit (VCPU), and a hot plugging of the disk. Libvirt includes a safeguarding process libvirtd. In the virtualization environment of the kernel-based virtual machine (KVM), the relevant functions of libvirt need to be implemented via the libvirtd process. Thus, in the process of using libvirt software, the libvirtd process needs to keep running status.
When updating the libvirt software version, as the originally running libvirtd process is based on the software codes of the old version, after the new version of software is installed, the libvirtd process cannot directly call the software codes of the new version in running status. The conventional method is to restart the libvirtd process after the new version of software is installed so that the libvirtd process runs based on the software codes of the new version to implement the updates of the libvirt software. However, the conventional method will cause the libvirtd process to stop running for a period of time which causes the relevant functions of the libvirt software to be unavailable within such time period, such that the virtual machine cannot be created.
Thus, the conventional updating method of the libvirt software will cause the relevant functions of the libvirt software to be interrupted within certain time period.